Go Google It
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Castiel has a crush on Jasmine. But Jasmine likes ONLY adorable nerd boys and HATES bad boys. Castiel trys to change Jasmine's mind on Castiel. Will he make Jasmine fall for him or will he make her even hate him more? Warning: Yaoi fangirls, Yaoi, Languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Go Google It**

**Summary: Castiel has a crush on Jasmine. But Jasmine likes ONLY adorable nerd boys and HATES bad boys. Castiel try to change Jasmine's mind on Castiel. Will he make Jasmine fall for him or will he make her even hate him more?**

**A/N: I love this song ;) I don't like Castiel. On episode 9 the man says that CASTIEL was MY boyfriend. I was like WTF?! HELL NO NEVER EVER NOT EVEN IN 100 YEARS! Castiel smiled. I was like o/o MISUNDERSTOOD! So yeah. Castiel and I is like this song. Because when I trying to find Nathaniel. Castiel pops out! I'm like I DON'T LIKE YOU CASTIEL! . Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own My Candy Love :3**

**Castiel P.O.V**

I was at outside listening to my favorite rock band. I heard there's a new girl. Who could it be? Whatever let's bet there's nothing great about this one. The girls are always not mine type. Some are like Amber. Some are like...well let's just say Amber because she annoying.

I saw a beautiful girl with dark brown hair, dreamy brown eyes, light-skinned. I took off my headphones and walked to her.

"Um hi, I'm lost. I'm new to this school."

"Oh really? I could show you around." I smiled at him.

"Um yeah, I think I should talk to someone else to show me around you look like you're a troublemaker."

"How you know?" I winked at her.

"Just know." She walked away. Oh no I scared her away! Was I being too creepy? Did I act too nice? Did I act gay? Wait...what the fuck?

I saw her went to Nathaniel. I saw her BLUSHING at NATHANIEL! Oh no, you're going down Nathaniel! I called her first!

Was I being a stalker? No...Ok, yes I was. But come on you will done the same thing! Right? RIGHT?! I saw her talking to this boy with glasses looking like a total nerd. Wait...she blushing! Which mean she likes nerds! I mean come on Nathaniel is a 100% nerd! Don't lie, he is! Plus a troll. Yeah I said it! A TROLL! Got problem?! Aww, she's so cute when she blush.

I went outside thinking about her. Man, I can't get her out my head! I saw her outside looking for someone. She saw me and walked to me. I blush a little. Ok, you could do this. Just act like she like a guy or something,

"Um hi, again." I said.

"Hey, your shirt remind me a band." I looked at her. BEST. GIRL. EVER!

"Oh really what type?"

"Do you really have to ask? Rock band duh." Will you marry me? I think I love you.

"So you like rock bands huh?"

"Yeah, I listen to them a little." LET ME LOVE YOU! I smiled at her.

"That's good. I have it on my pod. Do you want to listen to it?"

"Um no, do you know where the store is?"

"Oh that, um it's not far. It's right next to the school. You can't miss it." She smiled at me. YES! MISSION COMPLETELY! How do you like me now, Nathaniel?!

"Thanks." She walked away. I went to Nathaniel.

"Hey Nathaniel, do you know the new girl's name?"

"Yeah, her name is Jasmine. She's really nice and beautiful." Nathaniel blush a little.

"No back off! I want her! Not you!"

"There's really no point going after her. She told me she likes adorable nerds and hates bad boys. Which that she hates you." I sighed.

"People change their minds you know!" Nathaniel sighed.

"Aww, look the Castiel has a crush on new girl Jasmine." I get angry. I blush a little.

"SHUT UP NATHANIEL!" Nathaniel laughed.

"There's a new boy named Kentin."

"So?"

"So? He is Jasmine's best friend. He also has a crush on her." Does everybody has crush on her?

"UGH! Why she so different yet, I like it!?"

"Way different from the other girls. Too bad she doesn't care about love much." I sighed.

"How the hell you know her more I do?"

"Just can." I walked away. I was looking for Ken. I saw him.

"Hey you!" I pointed to him. He walked to me.

"Um, yes?" He said it nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you, bro. I just here to talk to you. How much do you know about Jasmine? Could you tell me?"

"Well, Jasmine hates girly things. She is like a tomboy. Which I like about her. Her favorite color is purple. She hates pink. Her favorite food is ice cream. There's a challenge between the person and ice cream. Her friend told me that if she likes you more than ice cream that means she loves you. But if she doesn't like you than pie she hates you."

"Really? I'm guess she hates pie." He nodded.

"Yeah she does. There's more but she have to trust you to know more." He walked away. I sighed.

I saw her walking to Nathaniel. I watch them talking. I hide myself because she leaving the room. The principal told her to get a paper clip. Why can that lazy principal go get it herself? Jasmine give her paper clip and about to leave school. THIS IS MY CHANCE TO SHINE! I was about to call her, but then Nathaniel came.

"Hey Jasmine, I could show you the library if you like?" SAY NO! PLEASE!

"Sure, Nathaniel I will love to." She smiled. Nathaniel grabbed her hand and took her library. I'm going to KILL HIM tomorrow. That was my chance not yours! I'm going to get him. You better hide Nathaniel! I sighed and went home.

I can't stop thinking about her. Man, I wish I could just get her before Nathaniel came! There's some way I could talk to her. I hope she likes me and not Nathaniel.

**A/N: I hope you guys laugh and enjoy! I love Nathaniel not Castiel! Most I see is Castiel stories that their Candy fell in love with him. And him fell in love with their. Well not that type of story. He loves her. She doesn't. I don't like Castiel. Castiel: Who you like? Me: Go google it. Me: Nathaniel who you like? Nathaniel: Go google it. Sad, bro. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME NATHANIEL! Forever alone...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love Nathaniel! :3 Anyways Enjoy :P I love ice cream :3 And...NEVER read my evil story called Shotarella(it's M rating) It's evil! EVIL I TELL YOU! I even hate it and I made it -_-**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Today this is my second week going to this school. Nathaniel is so nice and adorable. I wonder he likes me. I don't know about Castiel. I mean he's ok for a friend. I walked in the school super exicited to see Nathaniel again! But then I saw these stupid three girls again.

"Hey, you're Ken's girlfriend?" Nope, but I kind of wish.

"Um no, he's not my boyfriend! He's my best friend!"

"Aw, look she's best friends with that loser!" They laughed.

"Shut up, he's not a loser unlike you girls you completely no bodies saying rude things to the new student! Why you go get a life. You little 'princesses'!" I was about to walk away but then the blonde girl say something.

"Oh look your picture. Look how beautiful you are in this." I looked at my picture. Eh, who's cares. It just a picture.

"Um, does this suppose to hurt me or something because I don't give a rat ass." The blonde girl got angry.

"Back off from Nathaniel just remember that! And Castiel!" The stupid three girls walked away. Fuck. You. All. Go suck a dick you little hoes! I went to student council room to find Nathaniel. I didn't see him in there. I sighed and went to the classroom. I saw Ken.

"Ken what did you tell those three girls?"

"I told them that you're my love life. Why you want go out with me or something?" I blush a little.

"M-m-maybe, but could you please be careful what you say please?" He nodded and hugged me.

"Ok I will, Jasmine!" He stopped hugging me.

"Did you see Nathaniel? I can't find him."

"Um he was just in student council room." I sighed.

"Well, see you later Ken!" I waved and left the classroom.

Of course my ONLY choice was yard where the red haired guy is. I went to the yard looking for him. I saw him and he blush a little when he saw me. I walked to him.

"Hey I never know your name. What is it?"

"Oh, my name Castiel. Yours?"

"Jasmine, but some people call me Jazzy or Jazz for short." He smiled at me.

"You're pretty."

"What?"  
"Um, eh, nothing! Nice picture, bro!"

"Thank you, idiot." He sighed.

"Why you have to be mean to me? I was being nice to you on your first day and I never do that to anyone. ANYONE." I giggled.

"Sorry, I have lot stuff about you and they not good. Nathaniel told me."

"Of course Nathaniel will say that. He hates me, I hate him."

"You can't stand him huh?" He sighed.

"No I can't." I nodded. He put his hand on my hair. He rubbed it.

"Um why you touching my hair?"

"Is it normal a guy touching a girl's hair?"

"Is it normal the moon is blue?" He giggled.

"I guess not." He stopped touching my hair.

"I really hate these stupid girls."

"Who? There's a lot stupid girls in this school."  
"It's this blonde girl and the wannabe hers. One is girl who looks chinese and looks like she wants to eat her lipstick. And another one who looks tough."

"Aw, them the blonde bitch is Amber, Nathaniel's sister. And you got it right about wannabe hers." I smiled.

"The blonde girl is Nathaniel's sister?! If I was her sister I swear she be dead by now!" He laughed.

"You're so funny." I smiled. Ken comes.

"Hi, Jasmine!" He hugged me. Aw he so cute!

**Castiel P.O.V**

I was at the yard thinking about Jasmine. I saw a girl and it was Jasmine. It looks like she looking for someone. Oh please she's looking for me! She saw me and walk over here. I blush a little. I can't believe she coming to me!

"Hey I never know your name. What is it?"

"Oh, my name Castiel. Yours?"

"Jasmine, but some people call me Jazzy or Jazz for short." I smiled at her. May I call you sexy lady?

"You're pretty."

"What?" I can't believe I said that outloud!  
"Um, eh, nothing! Nice picture, bro!"

"Thank you, idiot." He sighed.

"Why you have to be mean to me? I was being nice to you on your first day and I never do that to anyone. ANYONE." She giggled. She looks so cute when she giggled!

"Sorry, I have lot stuff about you and they not good. Nathaniel told me." YOU STUPID BASTED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! JUST WAIT WHEN I FIND YOU!

"Of course Nathaniel will say that. He hates me, I hate him."

"You can't stand him huh?" I sighed.

"No I can't." She nodded. I just WANT to touch her hair! I put my hand on her hair and rubbed it. Not blushing though. WHY DO I FAIL AT THAT?!

"Um why you touching my hair?"

"Is it normal a guy touching a girl's hair?"

"Is it normal the moon is blue?" I giggled.

"I guess not." I stopped touching her hair.

"I really hate these stupid girls."

"Who? There's a lot stupid girls in this school."  
"It's this blonde girl and the wannabe hers. One is girl who looks chinese and looks like she wants to eat her lipstick. And another one who looks tough."

"Aw, them the blonde bitch is Amber, Nathaniel's sister. And you got it right about wannabe hers." She smiled.

"The blonde girl is Nathaniel's sister?! If I was her sister I swear she be dead by now!" I laughed.

"You're so funny." Shes smiled. I love that fucking smile! Ken comes.

"Hi, Jasmine!" He hugged her. What about me?! I want hug too!

"Hey Ken!" They stopped hugging.

"Jasmine may I speak to you privately?" She nodded and walked somewhere I can't hear. What are they talking about? Is Ken asking her? Why he have to speak to her privately? So many question well, not really but whatever. They stopped talking and Jasmine went up to me and Ken left. Ok, this is your chance on date...I mean hang out.

"Um, so Jasmine. Want you know, hang out, together, just me and you?"

"Oh, sorry I was suppose to hang out with Ken this whole week." I nodded.

"Sorry, Castiel." SHE SAID MY NAME! SHE REALLY SAID MY NAME! Um, not like I been having wet dreams of her saying my name...hehe. Because that will be weird haha...

"Don't worry I understand." She nodded and left. YES! YES I DID IT! YES! SOMEONE GIVE ME AN AWARD! I COMPLETE ANOTHER MISSION! WOO HOO!

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I can't believe Amber bully Ken! I going to kill her when I get her! I saw the principal.

"Hello, missy I was wondering. We need you to help out a club. Which one you prefer? Basketball or Garden club?" Either, they full shit. I hate sports, and I'm fucking lazy to do garden. If I choice the basketball club maybe I won't have to do anything! If I choice garden I have to search for plants and shit. I sighed.

"I prefer basketball." Principal nodded and walked away. Where the fuck IS the fucking basketball club anyways? Does this school EVER tell you something? I went to yard again. Castiel went up to me.

"You seem like you're a lost bird."

"I'm just looking for basketball club. Know where it is?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I sighed.

"Could you please show it to me?"

"And what do I get from this?"

"My pleasure of company?" He laughed. He put his hand on my cheek it looked like he was about to kiss me.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Um nothing!" He blush crazy. He kind of look cute like that. Wait, what am I saying?!

"Are you blushing?"

"No, no I'm not! I'm not blushing! Why will I blush?" He tried to avoid my eyes.

"Well, if you don't tell me where the basketball club at, I'm tell Nathaniel to tell everybody you a blushing bunny." He sighed.

"You got me. Come on Jasmine!" He grabbed my hand and show me where basketball club was at.

"Here it is, Jazzy. What you suppose to do?"

"How should I fucking know? The principal ask me what club I should help that fucking it!"

"This school make no senses these days." I laughed.

"You could get 5 balls for here."

"Could you help?"

"No."

"Fuck you." I walked away. Later I got the 5 balls I was about to go to the gym but Nathaniel put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jasmine?" I looked at him. I feel so angry at him. I feel like hurting him.

"Nathaniel where were you? I was looking for you all day! Castiel was a way more helpful than you today!"

**Castiel P.O.V**

I was about to get my something to drink, but then I heard Jasmine talking to Nathaniel. I hide myself and heard what they was saying.

"Nathaniel, where were you? I was looking for you all day! Castiel was a way more helpful person than you today!" Jasmind sounded angry. YES! 1 DOWN 1 TO GO! AND SHE BE ALL MINES!

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I really had to do very important things at the principal office." Masterabuate in the bathroom moaning my name? Because this morning I was in the bathroom using the bathroom and I heard moaning in there. It was Nathaniel's voice moaning my name. Strange huh?

"What was it, Nathaniel?"

"Um, something important. " Jasmine sighed.

"What are you doing Jasmine?"

"I'm about to see Castiel is in the gym and deliver thse balls."

"Hey could you do me a flavor?"

"What is it Nathaniel?

"Could you get Castiel to sign this?"  
"Oh, I don't know about this. I really don't want him to get in trouble or anything."

"Oh, ok I understand." She smiled at him.

"Well I see you around Nathaniel!" I went back to the gym and Jasmine came back. She deliver to the balls.

"Good, now the basketball players won't get annoyed now." I said.

"Cool, I'm going with Ken. See you tomorrow!" Yeah see you tomorrow.

I hope she realize I'm the one for her.

**A/N: Sorry for errors. I'm tired as hell so yeah enjoy! BYes! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I HATE NEW YEARS! With all the bombs and etc. Why can't New Years be peaceful? I will like enjoy that! :P Anyways can't sleep. And I hope you enjoy it! I like Nathaniel and ice cream. I don't like Castiel and pie. -_-**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

When I enter the school I saw Ken sad. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Ken, what's wrong?"  
"My dad is letting me go to the military school. I really hope you always remember me! Here take this teddy bear!" I grabbed the teddy bear.

"I have to go, Jasmine. Goodbye! Don't forget about me!" I was about to say goodbye but then I saw dog. Ken left. Wait KEN LEFT?! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK ME! I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I sighed. What can get any worse? I saw the prinipal angry.

"Miss, you could of get my dog!" Well I didn't know it was your dog. I thought the dog was running for it's life.

"Oh, I didn't know that was your dog."

"Go get my dog now!" She was way better when I first came here. I went to student council room. I saw Nathaniel.

"The principal making me search for her dog! I don't know why I'm the one who have to do all the work here!" Nathaniel went up to me and put his arms around my waist. I blush a little.

"I know it's a lot work for you. But who else going to do it. Everybody is busy but Castiel. And Castiel is lazy one." I'm lazy too, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try.

"She probably trust you, that's why. You don't want her to get more angry at you. Go search for him. I love to help, but I have so much to do. Sorry, Jazz. Try your best." He kissed me in the cheek. I blush crazy.

"Eh, um, thanks see you later Nathaniel." I left. I went to the yard and Castiel went up to me.

"Hey Jasmine! Why are you blushing so hard?"

"Um, eh, somthing personal. Castiel, I need to know how could I catch this principal's student dog?"

"Buy trick, duh."

"Are you a dog person?" He nodded.

"Yup, I hate cats."

"But they so adorable! Like Nathaniel!"

"What?"

"Um, eh, nothing, I say nothing!"

"You say Nathaniel is adorable!"

"So? Why do you care? You like him or like me something?"

"Um no it's not that." I blush a little. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I went to see Nathaniel to ask him a question.

"Hey Nathaniel are you cat person or dog person?"

"Well, I say cat person I don't like dogs. I think they stupid. I wish my mom will let us have a cat." I could be your cat. Meow?

"Oh, ok. I will be nice if you were a dog person right now, but never mind. You could continue your work." He smiled and went up to me. I looked into his eyes. I love him! He kissed me! HE kissed ME! YES! Even though I been here for a week. Still I love him! He stopped kissing me. I had a shock face with blush. I was speechless. What should I say?! He looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like when I make your smile faded away." I blush even more. I just walked away. I went to Castiel.

"What happen to you? It's like someone touch you." He winked me.

"N-Nathaniel kissed me."

**Castiel P.O.V**

I saw Jasmine walking to me. Ken is gone so try to make this move Castiel! Don't act stupid and dumb! She had a shock blush face. Aw, she looks cute!

"What happen to you? It's like somone touch you." I winked at her.

"N-Nathaniel kissed me." I was shocked. I can't believe it! WHY WILL NATHANIEL DO THIS?! HE KNOWS THAT I LIKE HER! I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS!

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Eh, um, yeah I did." NATHANIEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

"Jasmine, I really want to hang out with you. Could you please hang out with me?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, sure there's really no problem with that." I smiled at her. I gave her hug.

"Thank you! I mean thanks, see you after school." I winked ather. She sighed.

"Stop winking me."

"Ok." I winked at her again. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I laughed. She went inside the school. I looked for the dog for her. Do something speical for her. I saw the dog and grabbed the dog.

"Great time look for Jasmine!" I thought. I saw Jasmine running to me and grabbed the dog.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're the best!" And the most bestest thing that ever happened. SHE KISSED ME IN THE CHEEK! WOO HOO! I SCORED THAT ONE! I blush.

"No problem just thought it was nice to do that." She smiled at me.

"Oh, um sorry for kissing you in the cheeck Castiel."

"Oh that? Um there really no problem with that really."

"Um well, I have to go to the principal. Thanks again!" She walked away. I love you!

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Castiel is so nice! I like him as a friend. But I can't believe I kissed him in the cheek! Aw, great this friendship of ours is going to be awkward! I saw principal. I gave the annoying dog to the principal.

"Kiki where have you been?" She smiled. Up your ass around the corner?

"You could go help your club." I sighed. I went to gym and I saw black boy. Yay I'm not the only black person here! Oh wait, I'm also white too because I'm mix. I'm idiot.

"Hey, what's your name. And plus are you basketball player or anything?"

"My name is Jasmine. And no I'm not basketball player." If I was I will be a lazy ass basketball player.

"My name is Dajan. Do you mind getting me water?"

"Nope not at all. I come back when I have your water." I went to the store and buy the water went back to the school and gave Dajan the water.

"Thanks how much was the water?"

"$1, but you don't have to pay me back." He on I was finish helping Dajan for now. I went to yard.

"Hey Castiel! I met this boy named Dajan!"

"So why should I care?"

"Just thought you will, bro." He rolled his eyes.

"He's really nice, and he's kinda cute."

"I don't care."

"Aw, look Castiel is jealous!"

"Yeah, right." He blush a little. I giggled and walked away. I went to Nathaniel.

"Hey Nathaniel do you know about Dajan?"

"No, I don't. Jasmine, could I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Do you like me?" I blush. I don't like you, Nathaniel. I love you.

"Um, as a friend." I lie. He nodded.

"Oh, ok well I see you later Jasmine!" He walked away. I went to gym. Dajan told me that he lost the necklace. Great, searching time. Just perfect.

Later I got the necklace from Amber that bitch and gave the necklace to Dajan. I saw Castiel.

"Hey Jasmine, dress up. I want you to look nice when you come to see my dog. I nodded. I went to the girls restroom to change. I had a purple ice cream shirt with a jacket, torn up pants and boots. I went back to Castiel he had a shock face.

**Castiel P.O.V**

When I saw Jasmine. She looked...I'm speechless. She looked hot! She looked really pretty!

"Wow..." She giggled.

"So when can I see your dog?"

"Huh?"

"We was going to see the dog."

"Oh yeah, haha sorry." I grabbed her hand and show her my dog.

"This is my dog Demon." She smiled at him.

"He's cute." Demon jumped on top of her. She hurted her head. I grabbed ice pack. She had her eyes close. Her head was hurting badly. I realize this is my chance! I got top of her.

"C-Castiel? What are you doing?" I kissed her. I stopped kissing her and she had huge shock face.

"W-what are you doing?!" I blush crazy and gave her the ice pack.

"S-sorry, didn't meant that!" I didn't meant to upset you acturally. She put the ice pack on her head.

"My head really hurts." I put my hand on her face and kissed her.

"I-I like you. A lot." She was shocked.

"I think I should go." She left me. Man I miss everything up! Nathaniel is no match with me! She completely likes him not me!

**A/N:Good job me go after Nathaniel! Just kidding I hope you guys enjoy it! Castiel is a good friend. Ok? Ok good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: -crys- I heard the MOST BEAUTIFUL song ever. -CRYS SOME MORE- If you want know it's Last Night, Good Night by Mikuo and Akaito. IT'S SO INTENSE! -CRYS- I have no idea what they saying but it's so beautiful! -CRYS- Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! -Crys-**

**Castiel P.O.V**

I can't believe I mess everything up with Jasmine! I bet she hates me now because of it. Why did I kissed her? Why did I told her my secret? It's been a month and she haven't talk to me ever since. Fuck me! I saw Jasmine walking with a teacher. I sighed. Great, just great. Jasmine went up to me with the teacher.

"Jasmine what are you doing?"

"Showing around the school. This is yard where people hang out. Let me show you the garden." Jasmine took him to the garden. I sighed and sat down.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I can't believe Castiel kissed me! And he likes me! I dated a guy like Castiel, but I broke up with that guy because he broke my heart. Ever since I never dated a guy that like Castiel. So that's why I don't like Castiel. I like him as a friend though.

I was done showing around the school so I went the hall. Great I see these bitches again.

"Hey Jasmine, how was your date with Castiel?" Amber said. I was shocked. How she know that?

"How you know I was hang out with Castiel?"

"I saw you two before I was about to leave. I'm so glad that dog hurt you!" She laughed.

"Are you jealous because he asked me to hang out and not you?" She gets angry.

"So it's true, you do like Castiel." She gets more angry.

"Why, you have a crush on him?!"

"Nope, I don't. But guess who Castiel likes?"

"Who?"

"Me, sweetie." She was shocked.

"You're lying!"

"If I was I will been laughing. But I'm not. He kissed me twice and told me he likes me."

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!"

"I don't care about Castiel! I don't like him!" I yelled.

"That's what she said!"

"Hey, shut up that's my line! Listen I DON'T like Castiel ok? Goodbye!" I walked away. I went to Nathaniel.

"Oh hey, Jasmine what's wrong?"

"It's your sister! She thinks I have a crush on Castiel, which I don't!"

"Then who do you like?" I blush.

"No one, anyways I'm super sick of her and I can't just let her do these things any longer! Could you please do something about this?" He sighed.

"Ok, I will talk to her." I nodded. I left the student council room. I went to the yard. I sat down by myself.

**Castiel P.O.V**

I saw Jasmine satting by herself. My time to shine! I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Get your arm off of me." I got my arm off of her.

"Um, so what's wrong with you?"

"Amber made me so angry. I wonder Nathaniel is going to go talk to her now."

"Please he have to do all his work before he go talk to her." She sighed.

"Castiel, did you mean when you say you liked me?" I sighed.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Castiel, I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you. I like Nathaniel not you sorry." I looked down.

"I know, Jasmine." I touch her hair.

"We could be friends but JUST friends. Ok?" She looked at me.

"Sure, I'm ok with that." I was about to kiss her, but she slapped me.

"No kissing!" I touch my slap mark.

"Ow!" She laughed.

Jasmine and I are going to be great friends!

**A/N: I'm sorry. I don't know much about episode 4. And so as episode 5. So yeah I going to skip episode 5 and go to episode 6 or make up how episode 5 SHOULD have go. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is my made-up of episode 5 I hope you guys enjoy :P**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

It been a week late since I met Lysander. He looks mysterious. I like it. I went to staircase and went up to Lysander.

"Hey Lysander! What are you doing?"

"Hey,...Jasmine right?" I nodded.

"So you're friends with Castiel?" He nodded.

"Castiel keep talking over and over about you. Saying you're beautiful and different. He really likes you." I nodded.

"Um, well we just friends we nothing more than that." He nodded.

"So I heard you listen to the Vocaloid."

"How you know that?"

"You drop your pod here." He gave it to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Lysander!" I stopped hugging him.

"How do you know it was the Vocaloid anyways?"

"I listen to them a little. They better than music today." I nodded.

"Well, I have to go I see you around Lysander!" I left the room.

**Castiel P.O.V**

I was looking for Jasmine or Lysander. Acturally I was mostly looking for Jasmine, but whatever. I went to staircase to see if Jasmine was there. She wasn't there, but Lysander was there.

"Hey Lysander, have you seen Jasmine?"

"She was just here for 5 minutes ago." I sighed.

"Castiel I learn that she likes the Vocaloid."

"What's that?"

"It's some Japanese anime people I guess. I don't know much about it." I nodded.

"Well, I'm keep loooking for her see you later Lysander!" I was about to end the student council room but I heard Jasmine and Nathaniel the guy who trying to steal her.

"Nathaniel, when I went to my art class someone stole my art picture." She do art?! AWESOME!

"Really? What was the picture?"

"It's was Kaito from Vocaloid. I draw it to give to my mom, but someone stole it and now how I'm ever going to give her now?" Nathaniel sighed.

"You should go around the school asking people about the painting." She nodded, looking down sad. I sighed. Why she likes Nathaniel and not me? Jasmine came out and saw me.

"Castiel, you were listening?" I nodded.

"I can't believe Nathaniel won't help you with the painting! He's too busy about his stupid work and stuff! He doesn't know that a girl like you need someone." She sighed.

"I know." She whispered. I looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"I know that." I was shocked.

"I guess you were right about Nathaniel." I blusha little. She hugged me. I blush even more. She stopped hugging me and giggle.

"You're blushing." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not blushing." She giggled more.

"That's what she said." She walked away. I sighed. I love her.

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

I wish I could help Jasmine but I just too busy working. What should I do? Should I go help Jasmine or contiune my work? I sighed. I got up. I guess I help her a little. I walked in the hall. I saw Jasmine with Castiel. Does Castiel has a crush on her? I saw her hugging him. I sighed. She stopped hugging him and Castiel blush. I'm not jealous! There's no way I'm jealous! She walked away. I went up to Castiel.

"Castiel what were you guys talking about?"

"None of your business." Castiel was about leave but I walked up to him.

"I wanted to know what you guys talking about!"

"You're jealous Nathaniel?" I blush a little.

"No! I'm not jealous! There's no way I'm jealous!" He rolled his eyes.

"That's what she said." I was about to say something but then and door hit me. I fall on top of Castiel and kissed him.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I talked to everybody and NO ONE didn't take the painting I did! I ran back to Castiel and I saw Nathaniel and Castiel on the floor KISSING! I'm liking this. I took my phone out and took picture. They stopped kissing.

"Awww! That was so cute! Never knew this will happen!" I giggled. They got up looking shock.

"This was NEVER suppose to happen, Jasmine! You know that I like you and not Nathaniel! He jumped on top of me and kissed!"

"What that's a lie! I never wanted to kiss you! Not even in 500 years! I hate you, Castiel!"

"Oh really? Then why you jumped on top of me and kissed me!"

"The door hit me and got on top of you and kissed you!"

"Lies! YOU WANTED TO KISS ME! YOU LIKE ME!" I sighed at their situation here.

"You both liked it." They looked at me.

"What, all I say was you both liked it." They sighed.

"Well, I have better situation than this." I was about to leave until both on them grabbed my arm.

"I want to help you, Jasmine!" They said at the same time. I sighed and looked at Nathaniel.

"Come on, Castiel." Castiel and I walked away from Nathaniel.

While we was walking for clues. Castiel asked me somthing.

"So Jasmine, you could draw right?" I nodded.

"What other talents do you have?"

"Well, I could sing, act and write stories." He nodded.

"May I hear you sing?" I nodded.

"Which one you pefer hearing English or Japanese?"

"Um Japanese,may sound interesting." I smiled.

**Castiel P.O.V**

Haha, she choice me than Nathaniel! I'm awesome! While looking for clues. I asked something.

"So Jasmine, you could draw right?" She nodded.

"What other talents do you have?"

"Well, I could sing, act and write stories." I nodded. She amazing what she could do.

"May I hear you sing?" She nodded.

"Which one you pefer hearing English or Japanese?"

"Um Japanese,may sound interesting." She smiled.

itsu demo I love you kimi ni Take kiss me  
wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memorii  
dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai  
naraba uwagaki shichae ba boku no omoi douri

zutto soba de miteru yo  
bakku-appu wa makasete  
hidari kara migi e to  
dekigoto ga atchi kotchi dotchi

kimi wa koko ni iru no?  
baasu dei mada saki desho?  
ii kagen ni koyubi kara  
mienai ito shuchou shinai

kawaita shinzou no oto awai uwagoto  
shaku ni sawaru nante  
ki ni shiteru kara ni kimatten jan  
sore demo shinjite shiawase ni  
naru you ni reigi tadashiku  
mazu wa sasai na aisatsu toko kara Are you ready?

itsu demo I love you kimi ni Take kiss me  
wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memorii  
dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai  
naraba uwagaki shichae ba boku no omoi douri

yume kara pipipi samenai de samenai de  
nukumori nigenai de  
mada asa wa tappuri aru kara ato go-fun  
iya ju-ppun matasete

I clapped at her. She smiled.

"You sing good."

"Thanks, now Castiel we need to find someone who stole my painting."

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Castiel took a break, so I was eardropping on Amber and her stupid wannnabes friends.

"Look at this good looking picture that Jasmine did. What you guys think? Should we destory this stupid painting? She going to give to someone. Like Castiel." What? No, I'm not! It's for my mom bitches! I don't even like Castiel!

"Yeah, she's trying to steal your man Amber." The girl who wants to eat her lipstick said.

"I don't like CASTIEL!" I said outloud. Oh shit... They went up to me.

"Well, well look what we have girls! The girl who secretly likes Castiel!"

"I don't like Castiel! WE JUST FRIENDS!"

"That's what you say about your little Ken!" I blush a little.

"Give me back my painting! I was going to give it to my mom not Castiel! Give it back now!" I yelled at Amber.

"How about no?" I get more angry. I was about to slap Amber, but Castiel came put his arm around me.

"What you guys doing with my girlfriend?" GIRLFRIEND?! GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT GIRLFRIEND?! I blush crazy.

"Your his girlfriend?!" She said it shocked.

"N-n-no I'm his-" I was cut because Castiel kissed me. I was shocked. He opened his tongue. I was really shock. I try to push him away from me.

**Castiel P.O.V**

I saw Jasmine in trouble with the bitches. I went up to Jasmine and put my arm around her.

"What you guys doing with my girlfriend?" I ALWAYS wanted to say that.

"Your his girlfriend?!" She said it shocked. This is really fun you know.

"N-n-no I'm his-" I cut her by kissing her. I opened my tongue. She was trying to push me away. Amber seem disgust.

"I'm so leaving! Come on girls!" They left. I stopped kissing her. She was coughing.

"Bro! You could of warn me before you tongue be all in my mouth!" I blush.

"Sorry Jasmine. I hugged her. She sighed.

"It's ok Castiel, but please warn me next time." Next time?! Woo hoo! Will there be next time?

**A/N: There, I tongue kissed Castiel for you guys! P.S. Better than being with the Pedo Bear (Dake). Pedo Bear is Dake everybody. Please hide your kids and your wife. Because he raping everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: If you guys didn't notice this story goes the episodes. Some are made-up because I don't remember or it's too diffcult to write into a chapter (but mostly I don't remember.) Anyways this episode is my favorite episode because Amber the bitch wasn't in it! I was like HELL YEAH NO AMBER BITCHES! I was really happy. But then I have to help to make a couple be together. ( I was thinking about breaking them up but I was like nevermind.) I wanted the Nathaniel picture. So yeah, anyways you guys are like when is she ever going to like Castiel? Well the episode is when I finally met Demon. And I met Pedo Bear at. :) And got ice cream :D ENJOY!**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I went inside the school and I met a cute guy.

"Excuse me do you know a girl named Rosayla?" I nodded.

"Could you talk to her for me please?" I nodded and went to staircase.

"Rosayla who is that?" I'm not going say "Hey Rosalya who's that cute guy there?" That will be weird. You never know it may be her boyfriend.

"He is my boyfriend, Jasmine. He's not making any happier being right here alone. What should I do Jasmine?"

"I think you should take him back before a girl is going try to take her like Amber the evil stupid witch who likes to steal and be a bitch." She laughed.

"I don't know I want him to make be feel important Jasmine. To see if he still likes me." I nodded and left. I went up to him.

"So what did she say?"

"She say she wants you to make her feel important. To see if you still like her." He sighed.

"Could you think of something for me please? I don't want to lose her." I smiled.

"That's sweet of you unlike other guys they just give up and look for another girl. I will think of something, my friend." He smiled.

"Thank you." I nodded and walked in to the class.

"Lysander do you have something for this guy who's Rosalya's boyfriend?"

"You mean Leigh? No I don't really have a idea for my brother."

"He's your brother?!"

"Yeah he is."

"That's so cool!" Lysander smiled at me.

"Thanks Jasmine, I see why Castiel likes you now. Anyways is it true that your Castiel's girlfriend?" I was shocked.

"No, no, No! Not even in million years." I fold my arms. He laughed.

"Will you come back to me, I'm trying to think of idea." I nodded and left. I went to the student council room.

"Hey, Nathaniel what are you doing?"

"Nothing Jasmine, is it true that your Castiel's girlfriend now?"

"No! Why is people thinking that?!"

"This picture." He gave it to me to look.

"He kissed me to help me to make Amber away from me!" He nodded.

"Anyways do you have an idea to make this couple together?"

"Sorry, Jasmine I don't. You could ask Castiel if he do." I nodded and left the room. I went up to Castiel.

"Hey Castiel! Do you have an idea to make this couple together?"

"He should find a new girlfriend." I giggled.

"Remind me to never ask you about these things." He smiled. I walked to the class room.

"I have a idea, Jasmine."

"Really? What is it Lysander?"

"I could write a poem for Rosalya. Girls like poems right?" Sure, Lysander girls likes poems. Not me.

"Yeah, they do." He writing the poem right away. Later when he was done doing the poem. He gave it to me.

"Here, Jasmine give it to Rosalya." I nodded and went to staircase.

"Rosalya, here is this beautiful poem Leigh wrote."

"How you know his name?"

"Lysander told me." She nodded and read the poem.

"The poem is beautiful but I know he didn't wrote this though." I sighed. WHY YOU FORGIVE HIM ALREADY?! I went up to Leigh.

"I gave her a poem but she knew you didn't wrote it."

"You have to find a way please." I nodded. I went to the garden. I had a idea! I got some flowers. I went to the store and buy a ribbon. I went to Leigh.

"Hey Leigh! I could give these flowers to her." He smiled.

"That will work!" I smiled and wrote a letter. I went to Rosalya.

"Hey Rosalya, here this is for you from Leigh." She reads the letter. She smiled. I know what girls like.

"That was sweet of him. Could you tell him I say thank you to him please?" I nodded and went to Leigh.

"She say thank you." He smiled.

"That's great Jasmine! Thank you for helping me." I nodded. I went back to the staircase to see how Rosalya is.

"Jasmine, could you help me found something?"

"Um, sure I guess."

"I lost my diamond ring that Leigh gave me! He is so going to get mad at me when he found out. Could you get it for me?" I nodded. I was walking around looking for the diamond ring. Who will lose a diamond ring? I went to the yard. I saw Castiel. I went uo to him.

"Hey Castiel, have you found a diamond ring for Rosalya?"

"And if I say yes do I get a kiss?"

"Maybe."

"Then no, I haven't but I wish I did."

"Of course you wish you did." I saw something shinely. I walk to it. And it was Rosalya's ring.

"Never mind Castiel I found it." I grabbed the ring. I went back to the staircase.

"Thank you Jasmine! I will reward tomorrow ok?" I nodded.

"I did it because it was nice to do." She hugged me.

"See you tomorrow Jasmine!"

Next day I went to the hall. I wonder Leigh and Rosalya went back together. I saw Rosalya.

"Hey, Jasmine!"

"Did you guys went back together?" She nodded.

"We together again because of you Jasmine! Thank you!" I smiled at her.

"No problem it was nice to help you."

"Here I heard you dating Castiel so here you go!" I was shocked.

"Castiel is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh really? I saw you guys kissing." I sighed. She gave me the picture. I looked at the picture.

"It's Castiel when he use have his hair black and dress nice. I wonder what happen." That's the same damn thing I want to know. He looked nice back then. I will like him if he looked like that.

"He looks better right here." She looked at me.

"You like him don't you?"

"No! I don't! As a friend yes! More than that no!"

"Oh here this dress Leigh made. I couldn't fit it for here. I grabbed the dress. It's nice.

"See you later Jasmine!" She walked away. Now where's Castiel we made a bet." I ran to student council room.

"So did they got together?"

"Yup, you know what that means Castiel?" He sighed.

"I hate myself I laughed. Castiel dressed up as a girl and started dancing. I was video taping it. Nathaniel was laughing.

When he was done dancing to the song for a minute he looked at us.

"I hate you." I smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

**A/N: I wish our Candys made a bet on Castiel (bet EVERYBODY is going to try make them a couple again) and if he lost he will dance with girl outfit. And we lost we have to do run around saying I'm idiot! Will that be the funniest and best episode ever? Anyways enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok I saw the picture of Castiel and me. And...it was epic! Because of the ice cream! That was a sexy ice cream ;) and it became waste! :( Anyways Castiel wasn't bad as Lysander I mean you have to do ALOT of stuff. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy! Demon is cute :)**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

The next day I went to school. I saw the Beast and The Two Trolls aka Amber and wannabes. They went up to me. Perfect, just perfect.

"Hey, Jasmine did you miss us? Did you have fun with your boyfriend?"

"Listen I didn't miss any of you bitches, and Castiel isn't my boyfriend. He wants to be mine but I don't like him! So, could you please go away beast and the two trolls."

"I'm not a beast."

"You are now." She rolled her eyes and walked away with the two trolls. I laughed. I went to student council room.

"Hey Melody, how are you?"

"I'm good I guess, today is my birthday."

"Really? Happy Birthday Melody."

"Thanks Jasmine, I really want to throw slumber party but I scared that nobody is going to say no."

"I'm sure someone is going to say yes. If want me to help with that I will glad to do it." Melody smiled at me.

"Great! I will love you to give these to the girls." I nodded. I was searching for the girls. I bumped to Castiel.

"Oh hey Castiel, I didn't see you there. I'm trying to give these cards to the girls."

"Today is your birthday?"

"No, I wish my birthday well, I don't have a birthday because I'm leap year." He nodded.

"Must suck huh?"

"Yeah, always have you seen any girls?" He nodded.

"I saw Rosalya at the staircase. Who's birthday is it?"

"It's Melody's birthday." He nodded.

"Well, I talk to you later I guess." I walked away. I went to the staircase.

"Hey Rosalya, do you want to go to Melody's slumber party?"

"Sure!" She smiled. I give it to her. I went to the class.I saw Capurcine. She way too difficult to me. She kinda of Amber's trolls.

"Hey, do you want to go to Melody's slumber party?"

"Are you going?" Bitch what do you think?

"Yes I am."

"I thought you will out with your boyfriend Castiel."

"Castiel isn't my boyfriend, gosh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ok I go." I nodded and give it to her. I walked away. So annoying just answer! I went to the yard.

"Hey Kim, do you want to go to Melody's slumber party?"

"No, sorry." I nodded. I went to garden.

"Hey Violette, do you want to go to Melody's slumber party?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it will great." I smiled. I like Violette because she so shy like me back then. I went to the gym.

"Iris, do you want to go to Melody's slumber party?" She nodded. I went back to Melody.

"Did they say yes?"

"Yeah, except Kim." She nodded.

"I can't wait! Thanks Jasmine for helping!" I smiled.

**Castiel P.O.V**

I was with Lysander, we were at outside sitting down relaxing. I sighed. Lysander looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Jasmine is going to the slumber party."

"Isn't that a good thing, Castiel?"

"No, not really. She doesn't even hang out with girls that much, she hangs out with me."

"Listen Castiel, are you wonder that Jasmine is going to act like the rest of the girls?" I nodded.

"She won't do that. Trust me." I sighed.

"I'm still kind of wonder though."

We went inside the school and I saw 'him' Nathaniel. I sighed.

"I know you hate Nathaniel, but just pretend he isn't here." I nodded. We was about to go until Nathaniel called me. We went to him.

"Castiel did you hear?"

"About Jasmine going to a sleepover?"

"Yeah, I never know Jasmine want to go to the sleep over. She always like a tomboy." Because she is.

"Yeah, I'm kind of wonder that she may turn to one of the girls. Speaking of Jasmine, where is Jasmine?"

"Oh Jasmine, she went to the store to buy something." I nodded.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Violette wanted to buy myself a teddy bear so she won't feel like she the only one she have one. I bought myself a pirate bunny. It was cute than the other ones. I went back to the school and show Violette my pirate bunny.

"Aw, that's cute." I smiled.

Later I bought my sleep outfit. It was a chinese outfit. I went back to school.

"Jasmine, could you come with me?" I nodded. I went Melody's house. I was looking around the house.

"Jasmine, I forget the snacks from the school, could you get it for me?" I nodded. I went back to school. I went to student council room to see who was in there. I saw Nathaniel. Why will he be here after school?

"Nathaniel?" He turned.

"Oh Jasmine, how are you?"

"I'm good, why you here?"

"It's nice to study at the after school." I nodded.

"Why you here?" He went up to me. I blush a little.

"Um well, I'm trying to find Melody's so I could get the snacks for the slumber party." He nodded. I was about leave the room until he grabbed my arm. He put my arms around my waist and kissed me. I blush crazy. I was shock but then I closed my eyes and kissed back. We stopped kissing.

"Um I like you, Nathaniel." I looked down. He smiled. He was about to kiss me again until he thought of something.

"No I can't date you Jasmine. No matter how much I feel about you and you feel about me. We can't, Castiel liked you first. And I think I should take his crush. He wants you more than I want you. I'm sorry Jasmine. I like you too, Jasmine but I just can't." I was about cry. I put my fist on my chest, closing my eyes.

"I understand, Nathaniel." I left Nathaniel alone. I went Melody's locker. I saw nothing. I went to the class. I heard people eating. I went inside the class.

"Amber?! Why you eating the snacks?!"

"Because I want to."

"Those was supposed to be at the party!"

"Well, too bad!"

"Bitch!" I yelled at her. I have to buy the snacks now, great. I went to the store and buy the snacks. I went back to Melody's house.

"You guys are already put your sleep wear?"

"Yeah, sorry Jasmine you took so long." Rosalya said.

"Jasmine, what did it took you long?"

"Some idiots ate your snacks so I have to buy them." And I was kissing Nathaniel, but that's not important! She nodded.

"Go to the bathroom and change ok?" I nodded. I went to the bathroom and change to my sleep wear. I went to Melody's room.

"Nice outfits, Jasmine!" Violette said.

"Thanks Violette!" I smiled at her. We sat down and chat, we talking boys.

"Jasmine, who do you like?"

"None, they all cool and everything but I don't any." I won't say I like Natheniel, although I do feel heartbroken. Then we talk about stuff. Don't know what because they were boring and not important.

"So Melody you friends with Nathaniel?"

"Yeah, we good friends sometimes he talks about you." Now you talking.

"Really what does he say about me?"

"Oh, it's a secret. I promise him not to tell anyone." The girls went aw but me. I don't care what he says about me.

"Come on Melody please?"

"He just talks about how pretty Jasmine is and different. That is it. I never seen someone work hard as him. He always try hard to impress his family. Something happened between Amber and Nathaniel though. I wonder what happen." I just ask him tomorrow...Or not.

"I think he should take a break it's not good to over do it."

"True fact, my friend. Rosalya do you know anything about Lysander?" I just want to move on the subject, I'm feel heartbroken every time I hear his name.

"Sorry I don't have much say about him."

"Come on Rosalya you must know something."

"Well all I know if he have a tattoo on his back that's all. Don't say to Lysander." I nodded. If I won't forget.

"Hey Violette, do you talk to any boys?"

"No, well yes I just don't talk to them much." I see.

"I was told about Ken..." REALLY?! HOLY SHIT I'M EXCITED! I KNEW I SHOULD OF DATE KEN WHEN I HAVE CHANCE! Now the only guys I could hang out is Lysander and Castiel.

"She has news from him for a while."

"What is it?" I was trying to not sound excited.

"I don't remember." I nodded.

"It's ok Violette I forget things too." She smiled at me.

"You have memory like shave, Violette hehe." And you have memory like a troll but let's not get too far here.

"What about you Capucine?"

"Me? I have good memory." Bitch I wasn't about that.

"No, not that. I mean I never see you talking to boys."

"I don't have to, Amber tells me things."

"What kind things?" Please let be yaoi!

"I know she likes Castiel." Naw, shit I knew that already.

"He did something for her when they were little." I wonder...bitch slap? Just kidding.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you, hehe." Hehe my ass. I just go and ask Castiel. Like bro.

"Oh Melody, you haven't open you gifts here." Everybody give her present but me. I wanted to be last.

"Oh thank you, I didn't expect these. Although this was a last-minute." This party was a totally last-minute.

"Here, Melody I hope you like it." I gave her my present.

"Oh the Stars of Nightmares CD. I love this band, you sound listen to it." Sure, if I want to. We was talking awhile before going to bed. Five people in one small room. It was like HELL in here. Capucine sleep on Melody's bed because Melody is nice. Unlike me I will sleep on top of her because I'm evil. Violette and Rosalya big pile of blankets. I get a little mattress because I'm fucking awesome. We could of sleep a different, but it wouldn't be this much fun then. We talk more. later we got ice cream and I was everybody if they wanted their. We all went to sleep.

We all woke up and went to school. (No fun.) I was kind upset that we have to go back to school.

I went to staircase to see Lysander.

"Hey Lysander."

"Hey Jasmine, did you have fun at sleep over?" I nodded.

"Yeah it was fun, Rosalya told me that you have a tattoo."

"Really? It's really no big of deal. Just forget about it." I nodded and went to Castiel.

"Hey Castiel, do you know about your past I really want to know. I heard by it at the party."

"I'm shock that you ask me that instead Nathaniel what happen?" I sighed.

"Nothing, happen Castiel."

"Jasmine, I want to know." He put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Yesterday, after school I had to find snacks for Melody, I went to the student council room I saw Nathaniel. We was talking, then he grabbed my arm and put his arms around my waist. He kissed me. I was shock first but then I kissed him back. We stopped kissing I told him I liked him. But he told me he likes me but he wants me be with you." He was shocked.

**Castiel P.O.V**

"Yesterday, after school I had to find snacks for Melody, I went to the student council room I saw Nathaniel. We was talking, then he grabbed my arm and put his arms around my waist. He kissed me. I was shock first but then I kissed him back. We stopped kissing I told him I liked him. But he told me he likes me but he wants me be with you." I was shocked. He wants me be with her? That was nice of him. I hugged her.

"I really do want you though." I whispered to her ear.

"I don't like you though. I use to have my feels to Nathaniel now I like Ken." I wanted to cry.

"Is it because I'm not nerd?!" I yelled at her.

"No, Castiel it's not because you're not nerd. My heart just likes someone."

"My heart if only toward to you and not anyone else!" I pull her face and kissed her. She push me away.

"I don't like you Castiel!" She yelled at me.

"But I like you Jasmine!"

"I thought you understand about me not liking you! I guess I was wrong." And there you have it. She walked away. I sighed. Why did I say the most stupidest thing? I wish I could take it back. I didn't mean really. This one girl...is most challenge girl I ever met.

**A/N: I don't know alot about this episode either so yeah. I just trying to reach episode 9. I got ALOT plans for that episode! I hope you enjoy! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I just skip an episode because 1. I had no ideas for it because Jasmine is upset with Nathaniel and Castiel. 2. That episode isn't important at all I just did it to get my date with Nathaniel that's it. So yeah I really wanted to make it here. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I'm at the beach with my purple swim wear outfit. I got my blanket unless I get cold. Although it's pretty boring at this beach I mean it's huge and everything but it's pretty nobody here. Remember small beaches are best because it has more people. I walked around. I saw this dog that look familiar. I was to touch it or anything because I don't want the dog to hurt me. The dog ran away.

"Hey why didn't you get the dog?" I heard a familiar voice. Wait, no it can't be. He came closer with angry face then turn shock.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents took me to beach. My parents want me to do something for the summer instead spying for yaoi with my best friends."

"Spying for yaoi? What does that even mean?"

"Um, oh nothing really. Haha, anyways sorry about your dog?"

"Oh, it's ok I guess. I wanted to say something. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if I was being jerk to you. If you likes nerds more than guys like me. I understand." I hugged him.

"That made me happy. I forgive you, but I think I should be one who apologizing. I'm sorry for not understanding how much you like me. It's just that you remind me my ex-boyfriend. He said the nicest things to me, but then he cheated on me because I won't have sex with him."

"He shouldn't do that because you didn't want to sex with him." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to find Demon." He nodded. I was looking for Demon. I turned around and saw Demon.

"Come here, doggy." He grunted.

"I mean Demon." He started following me. I went to Castiel.

"Wow he must really like you, Jasmine." I giggled.

"Yeah, he must really do."

"Hey Jasmine, you want something?"

"No, not now. I'm going to go walk around."

**Castiel P.O.V**

Wow I never knew Jasmine looks hot in her bathing suit. Ok I knew, never knew she will look that hot! I was walking around with Demon. I saw Lysander.

"Hey Lysander how are you?"

"I'm ok who you with?"

"I'm with Jasmine." He laughed.

"I bet you happy about that. Thinking this as a date."

"Maybe..."

"Where's Jasmine always?"

"She walking around now." He nodded.

"You should go after her, you never know she may be taking by someone."

"No she not."

"Yeah, a girl like that. They will take her. Go Castiel." I nodded and run to find Jasmine

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I saw Iris, I went up to her and hugged.

"Hi Iris! I didn't know you were here!" I smiled at her.

"Well, my parents wanted to go to beach so yeah."

"This is great who you with?"

"Nobody I just by myself."

"I'm with Castiel, not as a date though."

"Come on let's walk around." We was walking around talking. I saw someone running to us calling my name. Castiel.

"Jasmine.." He had to caught his breath first.

"Look Jasmine, there's Nathaniel!" She pointed to him. I looked at him. He was kind of close to us. He was looking to us. I looked down. I kind of blush. Castiel went up to me and kissed me. I was shock but I didn't push him back though. Nathaniel was shock and walked away with Amber.

"Don't let him heartbroken again." He whispered in my ear. I blush a little. He kissed me in the cheek. He walked away.

"Um what just happen?"

"That was my question."

"Oh look Iris there's Lysander and the others let's go!" We ran to them. I bumped into someone. I fell down.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up!" I grabbed his hand.

"Thanks." I looked at the person. It's Nathaniel. I was shock. I blush a little. I let go his hand. I was about to leave but then Nathaniel put his arms around my waist.

"Don't go." He whispered. I blush crazy.

'What do you want to be with me or not?" I whispered.

"I changed my mind I want you Jasmine. Don't change your mind on Castiel." He turned me around to face him. He kissed me.

"Nathaniel stop kissing Jasmine! We was supposed to be with each other not her!" He stopped kissing me.

"SHUT UP AMBER FOR ONCE!" I was shock. Shit just got real. Amber was there with shock stupid face. Haha that what you get! He kissed me agin. I wanted to leave but at the same time I wanted to stay. What should I do?

**Castiel P.O.V**

I keeping thinking how I kissed her in front of her friend. I bite my lip. Jasmine didn't push back this time. Did she enjoy? Is she turning to liking me? Do she loves me as much I love her? I want her. I just want her. I went to Lysander.

"Hey man."

"Hey, did you find Jasmine?"

"Yeah, I find Jasmine. I kissed front of her friend, she didn't push back though as she usual do."

"Isn't it good thing? Why are you wonder?"

"I wonder her still liking Nathaniel. I wonder do she?" Jasmine's friend came.

"Have you seen Jasmine? She suppose to follow me."

"Not since I kissed her." A girl with long hair comes.

"I find her. She right there kissing Nathaniel!" She pointed to them. I looked at them. It made me angry. It made me so angry. I want to hurt Nathaniel so badly.

"Castiel, don't just let it go!"

"Lysander, how can I let go with this?" I walked up to Nathaniel. They stopped kissing.

"Nathaniel I thought you will let her be mines?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I can't hold on my feelings to Jasmine like you!" I put him on the wall. Jasmine runs to the fight. I was about to punch Nathaniel, but then Jasmine grabbed my fist.

"Castiel, please stop now!"

"I won't let this guy hurt your feelings again!"

"Castiel, I don't lose our friendship again! I'M SICK OF THIS LOSING YOU, CASTIEL OK?!" I looked at her.

"Do you know you were the main one who hurt my feelings when you become this?! Do you?!" I sighed and looked down.

"No, no I don't Jasmine." I stopped holding Nathaniel. I went up to her.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you." I kissed her. I stopped kissing her and I saw her blush. I smiled.

"You're blushing, Jasmine."

"I'm not blushing! It just red stuff on my cheek again!"

"Blush!" We laughed.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

"Jasmine, you know we don't get along. You have to choice who you want? Me or Castiel." I sighed.

"I choice..."

"Castiel." He was shock.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel." He nodded and walked away. I sighed and looked at Castiel.

"I'm so glad that's over."

"Let's go buys some ice cream." I smiled.

"I been waiting for that!" I ran to store before Castiel got there. I was waiting for Castiel to get over here. He came.

"So Jasmine, what kind of ice cream you want."

"I want chocolate and vanilla!" He smiled and hold my hand. We ate ice cream. I should have mention to Castiel I go crazy when I eat chocolate ice cream. We was running around having fun. We went swimming and everything.

Everybody went home but us. I kissed him. He blush.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I finally like you now." I smiled at him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, Jasmine." I kissed him in cheek.

"I love you too, Castiel." We both sing Go Google It and went home.

It was best day ever.

**The End :D**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! You guys better hope there will be a continue one. It may be, it may not. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Bye :P**


End file.
